Chung's Painfu Love
by Penh-huh
Summary: The story arc of Chung and Elsword's love. Along with these stories, the forces of Evil like Q-proto try to destroy their peaceful love. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, Soggy-chans!

Please no flames :X

Chung stared at Elsword. He gaped at the sight of him unsheathing his sword. "Armageddon Blade!"

He proceeded to kill the rest of the Glitters at the Hope Bridge, but some were behind him. The blade didn't reach. Elsword looked behind him, and his eyes widened. He was genuinely scared, as he was about to lose the last of his Health. The Tactical Trooper quickly used Scare Chase to destroy the glitter. He still had some mana left for the Chloe. Elsword look relieved and drank a Full Recovery Potion. Smiling, Elsword ran to help Aisha kill some more Cockatrices.

Chung blushed bright red. He always liked to help Elsword, watching his body as it moved so elegantly between each monster. He had been like this since the moment he felt Elsword pick him up into his arms and dragged him to Hamel Hospital. Elsword was the first thing he saw when he woke up, anyways. An arrow hit his back, causing him to fall forward. He hated these archers, always support their bladers. Chung awakened, not to his final though, he wanted to impress Elsword. He used Aceldama to clear the field. Everyone looked at him. Eve as usual, saw it as un-impressive and moved on quickly. Rena, the archer lady was quick. The poor Wind Sneaker had nothing to do anymore and just stayed back and used siege.

The Elemental Master, Aisha just used Chain Fire Bolt to open the door! Raven, Chung blushed again. He liked Raven too; and had walked in on him while he was taking a shower. Raven did not notice, but Chung moved quickly out before he could. As Chloe approached, he had gathered enough beads to awaken. Dread…CHASE! He roared before anyone could move. Chloe didn't even see it coming. Losing at least 2 bars of her Health, Elsword swooped in and used Double Slash, finishing off Chloe. Elsword sat down, as he was teleported back to Hamel Capital. He grinned. Elsword walked over and said, "Thanks for saving me back there, Chung ^^; I would've died without you."

"Ahh, E-Elsword… I'd do anything for you!"

Elsword gave Chung a strange look. "Chung, I would've done the same for you," he said, laughing. He patted Chung's back.

"Why're you blushing so hard, Chung?"

Chung panicked and didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Elsword how he felt but didn't.

"Elsword, I-I'm not blushing! W-w-well, you see! Um…I was…"

With that, he ran away as quick as he could and ran into Ara. He loathed Ara. She was fast, perfect, strong… and she was deadly. She didn't really like anyone at all, actually. The only thing she ever wants to do is find her Brother. Her Brother, Ran! An Evil monster!

"Chung why are you running."

Another thing he hated about her. She never showed much emotion.

"No reason…I-I'm definitely running away from Elsword!"

She hesitated. She looked at Elsword as he walked away from the whole situation.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you like Elsword?"

Chung's eyes became wide open.

"What? Where'd you get that ridiculous idea!?"

"One, you were running away from him. Two, he's likable. Three, you're blushing and I know it's not from Rena's…large chest."

Chung couldn't stand it. He needed to tell someone, but he thought it would be Rena, or Aisha. Or even Elesis!

"Y-yes, I like him. D-don't tell anyone! Please Ara!"

"I won't. I don't need to. Rena already speculated it, and Aisha doesn't care about anyone but herself sometimes. We girls like your curiosity. Elesis? What about her?"

"She's his sister, she's going to rip my eyes out if she found out."

"No, she's not. She's pretty cool and doesn't really care either."

Chung smiled, and hugged Ara. "Thanks Ara, You're really cool."

"No problem. Just tell me when it all works out, okay?"

With that, he walked away; no longer blushing.

Later that night ….

….

He was tired, really, really tired. He couldn't believe that he told Ara about his love for Elsword. He was glad he got it off his chest though, and walked into his room. There on his bed was Elsword! Why was he here? Did Ara place him here? He didn't think so, but… he was glad that Elsword was in his bed. Then he realized it, Chung was in Elsword's room, not his own. He face palmed himself and walked out. But he had stepped on Elsword's pile of dirty underwear and fell causing a loud sound that woke Elsword up.

"Chung? What're you doing on my…?"

Chung didn't know what to say. Was he going to make up a lie to his lover?

"I, I'm uh…I was tired and didn't know this was your room…"

Elsword looked at Chung. "Chung, you're on the ground. Get up"

"O-okay.." He got up.

Elsword smiled evilly and grabbed Chung's shorts and pulled them down. Chung didn't register this until they were around his ankles…

"Nice tighty-whities Chung!" Elsword laughed so hard he cried (I did too when I found out XD)

Chung's face went bright red.

"Agh! Elsword, what're you doing?"

Elsword put on Iron Body to ignore Chung's relentless hits. He was pretty weak without his cannon. Elsword turned Chung around and smiled.

"Bend down, Chung."

"Wh-what? No!"

Secretly he was loving this moment.

"C'mon, just do it. Please?"

Chung was about to cry. He felt himself getting hard.

"O-Okay!"

Elsword grabbed the elastic band of his briefs and tugged hard. He then pushed Chung onto his bed and smiled. He then went on himself, taking off his pants and changed from Boxersto Briefs.

Now that they were both in their most embarrassing underwear, he went on the bed too.

"E-Elsword! You own briefs too?" Chung was getting even harder. Please, don't let Elsword see. Please!

"Chung, you're so cute. I've been wanting this for a while."

Chung saw the front of the Lord Knight's briefs expand. He was hard too.

"Elsword…I'm sorry, I don't think I'm ready for this…" He blushed even more and by this point, he used both of his hands to cover up his boner. Elsword jumped into the bed, and pushed Chung's hands away.

"Hmph! You're so weak Chung!"

He ripped off Chung's tighty-whities by giving him a frontal wedgie. He smiled as Chung gasped in pain. He saw tears forming in Chung's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Chung, I-I…" He bent over Chung and wiped his tears away.

"El..sword, that really, really hurt (sob a little) Please don't do it again.."

"I won't Chung. I promise." The lord knight bent down and grabbed Chung's dick. His hands went up and down to soothe him. "Is this better, Chung?" Chung didn't know what to say. He turned redder than red. He felt so good, because he never imagined Elsword doing THIS to him.

"Y-Yes Els-"

"Call me Master from now on."

"Y-yes Master."

Elsword stopped and he smiled. "I'm not going to let you cum, until I feel like you've deserved it."

Chung felt like a slave. The Tactical Trooper bit his bottom lip to show his weakness and lust.

"Master, c-can I suck you?"

"No, Chung. I'll tell you what you can and cannot do." He pushed Chung's head up and pointed to his nipples. "Start here, Chung."

Chung quickly started to caress Elsword's nipples. He pinched them at first, seeing Elsword close on of his eyes. He then licked one, and the other. Then he stopped. Elsword had stopped him.

"Now, Chung, you can suck my dick." Elsword looked at him with lust.

"Yes, El- master…" He went down on Elsword, taking off his briefs. He smelled Elsword's dick and then licked the tip. It bounced and hit Chung in the face; making Elsword grin. Chung tried to fit it all in his mouth, but he couldn't. Elsword looked a little mad, but then smiled.

"It's okay if you can't fit it in, I'm sorry."

"N-No! It's okay! I'll try to fit it in!"

Chung almost choked as he deep-throated Elsword.

Elsword bit his bottom lip and looked at Chung. Chung began back, then forth, then back, then forth. Elsword put his hand on the back of Chung's head. He made him go faster. After about 10 minutes of this…

"C-Chung! I'm about to ahh, cum! Ch-Chung!"

But Chung didn't stop. He drank all of Elsword's cum. It tasted delicious to him. After Elsword stopped cumming he looked at Chung.

"M-Master, c-c-can I cum now?" He put his hand between his legs, shielding his dick from Elsword.

"Okay, Chung." Elsword grabbed Chungs dick, and used the put on the Aura of Vitality. He transferred this to Chung, and Chung's body convulsed. He came immediately.

"Elsword! Wh-what did you do to me!?"

"Chung, I moved your muscles by my own hand. I can make you cum 100 times if I wanted to."

"Master, c-can I sleep with you tonight?"

Elsword thought about this. He had made Chung cry by giving him a wedgie, so he thought that…

"Sure, Chung. I didn't know that you would accept me like this."

"Of course I would, I've liked you for a long time, I just didn't know you would like me…"

But he did.

But did they know that Eve was hidden under Elsword's bed the whole time?

Of course not.

Eve smiled. She heard Elsword turn off the lights. She heard Chung go into Elsword's arms. They snuggled and they kissed, and they fell asleep.

Eve didn't know why Ara had forced her of all people to do this. She was a fan of Yaoi anyways. So she wouldn't tell them she knew, but she had to report back to Ara.

End of part 1! I liked this one a lot :X Part 2 is coming soon! Like, next week :X


	2. Chapter 2

Part two :X I had a lot of fun with the first one so, I decided to do another! This is pretty quick, actually. I think I really like doing fan fictions!

Eve, under the bed of the sleeping Elsword, and Chung, thought to herself.

"They'd be a cute couple. However, what would Elesis think about her own brothers' relationship with another boy? Well, I think that Chung is excessively strong for his own liking. That cannon though, is way too strong. I think that he should ditch it and go with like, a normal gun." But that was Chung's cousin, Deadly Chaser. Oooh he was hot. His hair wasn't long like that hippie Iron Paladin. But her cousin, Nemesis, had taken Deadly Chaser. Battle Seraph left her with Tactical Trooper and took Rune Slayer.

Just then, Eve got a telepathic message from Aisha.

"Get out of there if they're already asleep, Eve. We don't want to be caught."

"How about you teleport me out of here, I don't want to slip on Elsword's dirty underwear like Chung did."

Honestly, the Elemental Master may be good at magic, but not very good at plans like her. Always rushing into battle without a plan.

"Whatever, fine." In that instant, she felt something grab her waists, which were Aisha's arms.

"This may be a bumpy ride Eve."

"Hmph. I don't care. I just want to see Blade Master. I worry about him sometimes. He over worries. I haven't told him I'm part of your strange society."

"Well you should. He might want to join."

"Just get me out of here, you idiot."

They teleported out of there, seeing Ara staring at them in the middle of the hallway.

"You were in there way too long, Eve. Aisha, get that teleport noted."

They both groaned. Always giving the commands. So bossy. They retreated to the main room where all the T.V was. They all loved the mansion that Rena owned. It was good to have her here, since her cousin Grand Archer had died. The Wind Sneaker just sat around, moped, and healed now a days. Night Watcher was seldom seen at all, the last time she came over was a painful experience since she had thought it funny to set traps all over the property.

"So, Eve, what'd you learn on their relationship?" asked the Elemental Master.

"First off, Aisha, there was nothing too serious between them. I am not even sure if they are going out yet. But that part will happen soon, and I know its coming. Second, they didn't even have, um…you know…" she whispered the word… "Anal…"  
Everyone in the room blushed. Ara broke the silence.

"I told Chung that I wouldn't tell anyone. If you even hint anything to anyone Aisha…"

"I won't. I am not like Void princess or Dimension Witch. Always gossiping, hanging out with their friends."

"Well maybe you'd have friends if you didn't stay home and read books all day long." Commented Eve.

"Well, we'll see tomorrow. Go to sleep all of you, tomorrow, I've a mission for the both of you."

-The Next day-

(Sort of afternoon, 2 o'clock pm)

They stood watching Chung and Elsword through a window. Raven had seen them walk out of the same room this morning, but luckily, Ara had jumped on him and suppressed his memory and threw him into the bathroom before he could respond.

"Ugh, why isn't Ara here yet? She said she would!" Eve said.

"Because she's out there saving Hamel from the glitter monsters. She's soloing-a dangerous thing to do."

"Well, she is the strongest and fastest. Even against Nemesis."

Just then, there was movement. Chung had blushed because of something Elsword had said. They couldn't quite here until Eve had turned on the device that she had planted into the room prior to their spying.

She turned on Moby and Reby which connected to their ear pieces allowing them to hear what they're saying.

"Chung, would you mind me giving you a hand job?"

Chung blushed as he did~

"E-Elswor-, I mean, Master… should not I be giving you one?"

"I am feeling quite generous today. Besides, you gave me such a good one last night, the least I could do…"

He slid his hand down the Tactical Troopers pants. Chung did nothing to stop the hands from caressing him. He turned on the television in the room.

"What are they watching, Eve?" whispered Aisha.

"I'm not sure. I can turn Moby to see but…."

She used her hands to move Moby and from her mobile device screen, she saw that they were watching Yaoi.

"They're watching Yaoi… Get down! I think Elsword is looking this way!"

They dived into the bushes around them.

"This is so cool! Our first mission! In a bush!"

"Sshh! We have to be quiet about this or they'll find us out!"

Through the binoculars, they saw that Elsword was still giving Chung a hand job. I guess the Aura of Vitality was not being used today. Smiling, Elsword said..

"I'm hungry Chung" He made a face showing his hunger.

"Master, so am I! I wonder where Aisha is. She's a good cook."

Aisha smiled. Hmph. I am a good cook she though to herself. But the door to the room opened. Who was this dark shadow? Elsword's hands were still down Chung's pants.

Then Eve realized. It was…Blade Master. Her boyfriend.

"Uh-Oh, he's going to find out. Why is Chung blushing even more?"

"Maybe they're going to have a three-way?"

"Don't even say that. He's my boyfriend, not their little third wheel"

(Oooh shorts :X what's going to happen?)

Raven saw his hands down Chung's pants. Raven grinned and laughed. Elsword didn't stop. Hah! He sat down on the couch too and saw the Yaoi. He took off his own pants too, and rubbed his semi-hard dick.

Eve gasped and her eyes widened. Aisha snickered and still looked through the binoculars.

"This is like, a seminar, Eve. Everyone's showing their true emotions."

"I have to stop them. I love Blade Master too much to let him do this to himself."

A hand had touched her shoulder as she finished this sentence.

"Don't even try, Eve. It's not your problem anymore. Besides, Reckless fist has had a crush on you for a long time. I think you two would make an even better couple."

It was Ara.

"You're back quite early! But I…I'm not sure what to think about that. I've been dating him for about 2 years!"

"Let it be a lesson to you then. Ask your boyfriend if he's bi-sexual before you date him."

"I had no idea he was…"

Suddenly, Aisha had said, "Blade Master and Lord Knight are kissing. Hah!"

Eve looked and she sighed. I guess I'll break up with him before he breaks up with me. She told herself.

"I feel so bad for you, Eve." Aisha smiled.

"They've stopped, Eve." Ara said.

The front of Chung's pants were wet and sticky.

"Chung, you came all over my hands…"

"M-master! I-I didn't mean to, I couldn't speak, I didn't want to interrupt your embrace with Raven-dono!"

"W-well, we weren't having anything too serious, we were just…I was…just experimenting with Elsword." added Raven.

"It's okay, Raven. I know. My heart will always belong to Chung anyways, so…"

"Ma-master, when will we tell the others about…us?"

"I want to tell them at dinner tonight, Chung. I'm not sure what to say, or how to say it to my sister, but I'm sure Ara will accept me as who I am and won't judge me."

"I certainly do not care." said Raven. "See you all later. If you don't confess, I'll just tell everyone myself!"

And with that, he smirked and walked out of the room.

"Well, I guess we have no choice now Chung!"  
"Yes, of course Master."

With that, Eve floated her drones to the window and opened it re-uniting herself with them.

"Tell Ophelia to prepare dinner now. I want this to be a feast. Ara did in fact destroy every Velder monster by herself, so she should be able to have an extravagant dinner."

"Will there be cake?" Aisha said?

"I really don't want that, but if you must insist, I will take it." Ara said.

-Later that night, around 7 o'clock-

Elesis sat at the front of the table. Eve sat curtly next to her. Across from her, Aisha sat. On the side of Aisha, was Blade Master. Across from Blade Master, was Ara. Next to Ara was Reckless Fist. Across from Reckless fist, was Infinity Sword. Across from Elesis, was the grandee master Wind Sneaker. The long table has inhabited the whole house. Sitting next to each other though, was Lord Knight and Tactical Trooper.

Ara could feel the nervous tension from Chung. She could feel the usual calm and collected Aura of Vitality calming him, it was coming from Elsword.

Ophelia had done a good job of cooking. But whatever it was, she was sure Wind Sneaker would again not eat it, or maybe a portion of it.

"Mistress Eve has prepared this food of you." exclaimed Ophelia. "Whatever you see when you lift the lid will be your favorite dish."

Everyone looked quite surprised by this. Eve usually did not help out at cooking.

"Please, enjoy."

And with that, we end part two.

Next part coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

This is part three guys! It's getting pretty amazing, huh?

There will only be 2 more chapters after this too.

So, 5 if you're literate in words. And numbers.

Chung could feel it too. He knew something he'd been keeping a secret would be revealed. He just hoped he still had friends after this. Elsword felt the pain of shame in his stomach. "Ughhh…" He felt sick, but Raven had blackmailed them. It's probably better for him to tell everyone himself. He knew that Elesis might not approve of his orientation. Please, oh please, be accepting he thought. Eve: I don't know what there is to say about this. I have to stay silent, this isn't even my business. But Blade Master, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. She felt tears coming down her face. She excused herself. She sniffled, and she walked into the hallway. Aisha: Eve, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for telling Blade Master to walk into there. I'm sorry I told to look like he enjoyed it. I wanted to hurt you. But I'm sorry. You should mess with my lack of friends.

Ara: I have never had friends. Something like this will be tremendous. Why? Why was this happening to her? All she wanted was for her brother to come back. She didn't ask for this, so why? Blade Master: Code Empress, my Mistress. I loved you. I always have, but I think we need some space for now. I think that you should have a break too, working so hard all the time. I loved you. He excused himself from the table too. Infinity Sword: Lord Knight sure is looking red. I wonder why? What's up with Eve? She makes this delicious stuff, and she just ups and leaves? Come on! This is supposed to be a celebratory event. Reckless Fist: Oh, Eve, You're so hot. Please go out with me, I've been in love with you forever. Please just accept my request? I know you're dating Blade Master, but can you…. It still sounds stupid to him. Darn, oh darn. He blushed lightly.

Elsword got up. He looked at his dish and he flung it at the door. Everyone looked up.

"What's wrong, Elsword?" The Wind Sneaker said casually like she expected such to happen.

"E-Everyone! P-please listen to me while you still like me! You may hate me after words, but please just hear me out!"

They all put down their forks and stared at him.

"I, I am…I-I…" (He blushed more) "I'm…) He breathed harder and harder and tears fell down his eyes.

"I'm g-ga…"

"He's gay." Elsword looked at her. It was Ara who said it. How did she know?

"H-How d-di-did you know?"

"You couldn't finish your sentence so, I just finished it for you. Besides, not a lot of words start with ga, so I had to say something or you wouldn't say it. By the way, I accept you anyway you are. I'm sure Eve would too. Aisha?"

"Ah, Ah, y-yes I do Elsword-chan. We've been together long enough for me to well, figure out."

"I'm fine with it. I knew it when I first saw you in Ruben, Elsword. I saw it in your eyes." She smiled. The Wind Sneaker seemed happier now that there was no guilt on anyone's shoulders. "I can finally, feel peace that every truth has been spoken." Her eye twitched. "Not every truth has been spoken. Aisha, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I have done nothing wrong!"

"That's a lie." She slapped the Elemental Master.

"You bi-"

Chung stood up and grabbed Elsword's hands.

"I am gay along with Elsword! Please accept me for who I am! I'm sure you do!"

But by this point, they heard him, but didn't care. They figured it was someone, he was with.

"Why you bitch. You think you can all of a sudden connect your sorry ass to us? When you're so distant, you basically not even part of this group anymore!"

"You'll be sorry for that. I've kill more people in this world then the most evil person has. I can just add you to my list, it's not that hard." This time, Rena kicked Aisha off of her chair.

Aisha did not appreciate this. She did Blaze Step and pushed Rena down hitting her with her wand repeatedly. Rena rolled on top of Aisha and elbowed her throat (IDK HOW GIRLS FIGHT?) causing her to choke a little bit. She then did Nature's Force and kicked her in her stomach. Again, she kicked Aisha's head, but before she did Ara intercepted them both and kicked them both into at wall.

"You children. I don't care how old you are, Rena. I'll cut your heart out and eat it. Aisha, you need to control your choice of words. I know what you've done to Eve. Rena did not have every right to hit you, but you had no right to do that to Eve. I understand that your emotions are fragile, but that's not reason to attack one of your friends. Plus, you've used them both. Go apologize. To them both." Ara sat down. Infinity Sword went back upstairs because he wasn't hungry anymore. Rena collected all of their food and put it in the refrigerator and headed to her room, slamming the door. Aisha jumped up and glared at Ara before she went to the hallway to see Blade Master.

Reckless Fist felt so out of place. I don't know what to do right now. I can't even though. I , I… I guess I'll go see Void Princess. I liked her more than Eve anyways. Hmph. He went to his room to get her number. To dark forces together is a good mixture.

"Please, I did a stupid thing Eve, please don't break up with me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, it's not what you think it is. Aisha told me to."

"For what? Huh? You did it because you would get money? I could've given you money. You don't love me. But I love you so much, so why does it hurt so much? Why does it hurt so much? Please, just don't hurt me anymore, please! I'm begging you Raven no more! Ever!" She sobbed into his chest. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Eve. I won't ever do it again. I promise." He kissed Eve and wiped her tears away. The nasod did have emotion he thought. He cried a little too. Then he saw Aisha coming down the hallway.

"Eve, I have something to tell you…"

"I don't care. I know you're sorry. We're still friends because I already know why you did it. I'm sorry for saying you had no friends. I didn't mean it. I just didn't know you would take it so seriously." Eve smiled a little and took Blade Master back to her room.

The words echoed into her head. "We're still friends." "I know you're sorry." Now she still had one thing to do. She walked to Rena's room.

Ara sat in the living room of the mansion. She was right, he would tell them eventually. Elsword and Chung were in their room, probably kissing, or something intimate. She thought about Elesis. She smiled. Speak of the devil. She sat down next to her.

"So how is your brother so far? Is he doing good?"

"Yeah, sure, he's coming around. I've beaten a good chunk of evil out of him. The question is, how are your feelings?"

"Well, my brother being gay is fine with me. I think it's kind of cute." There she goes again. This is how two passive and assertive people talk. A good match but it won't get anywhere. Ara turned on her music device.

G-dragon was on. Missing you…. (No one knows this song)

"Oh well. I guess I wouldn't've expected anything less from you. Hah!"

"This song is so ironic. I feels nothing." With that, she got up and walked to her room.

"I'm pretty sleepy too. Hah hah…" She slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of the Hell Girl theme.

"M-master! Please! I don't want to do this!"

"Come on Chung!" Elsword chased Chung around with a bondage kit.

"That stuff is dangerous! 0w0." Chung stopped at the door, he was cornered.

"Well, I guess you're right." The Lord Knight walked over to Chung and took the boy's shirt.

"M-master…."

Elsword smiled evilly.

"Tickle attack!" He grabbed Chung and pinned him to the ground laughing. He tickled his stomach and underarms. Laughing Chung enjoyed this moment. He wouldn't be able to enjoy it tomorrow.

Little did he know, this moment would end as soon the Nemesis, Void Princess, Night Watcher, Pyro Knight, Iron Paladin, Deadly Chaser and Rune Slayer would be here tomorrow. They'd ruin everything. This squad would fight the other for the team who would save Elrios from the great darkness.

This is the end of part 3! I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did! The next chapter… is going to be pretty long! So have time to read it!


	4. Chapter 4

It hurts, I know. You all had to wait 1 day because I was doing some art work :X I'm not even cool enough for writing stories. LEL I love Elsword.

Don't you? Give me your IGN or username and I'll friend you like a pro.

Lets get on with the story! BTW there is only 1 more chapter after this! 

It happened quite fast, actually. The second squad walked in and slammed the door open while Ara was asleep. With all that noise, she quickly awoke.

"Wh-what on earth? Whose there?"

"Atomic Blaster!"

She was flung up into the air. She had no time to respond. Luckily, she was full on HP and quickly recovered. The second to respond was Rena, but Void Princess had done a death field and the Wind Sneaker was tossed into the air with enormous damage.

"D-darn! What…? Is this?" The Wind Sneaker barely managed to say.

"This is the Nemesis squad. Get ready, your team is going to be destroyed." Empress' cousin stepped on Rena's head pushing her to the ground.

"Energy Void, supression…" Ara had awoken and had done her strongest skill next to hyper. Nemesis couldn't dodge it quite fast enough, but Rune Slayer had hid behind Yama Raja and sliced her back with his sword.

"Sword Fire!" He smiled as Ara too enormous amounts of damage again.

"Iron Scra-?" She looked to her side and saw Oberon quickly slashing at her. 13 times. She was hit with all of them, taking mediocre damage.

"Nemesis, I told you to never come here. You have violated my trust, hurt my friends and I don't think that you will enjoy being killed by me…again…" She smirked.

"That won't happen again, you were just lucky. I'm far faster than you now." She heavy stepped behind her and had started to do a Junk Break.

The Empress dodged it, but before that, she had done and Oberon Guard and Void Princess had hit it.

"Electronic Field!" The Void Princess was flung into a wall, taking extra damage.

"Bullet…Blitz…!" The Chung, Deadly Chaser had hit the Wind Sneaker while she was down.

"Airelinna!" She healed quickly doing a Nature's Force on him, making him cringe as the kicks came.

"Low Kick!" Everyone heard Deadly Chaser's leg snap and his howl in pain. The Wind Sneaker did Sharp Fall on him, stunning him to the ground.

"This is the strength of our team. I will give you one last chance to re-"

"Pathetic Girl." Pyro Knight had hit her on the head when Empress wasn't looking. "Do you honestly think that I'd let you win? Or even have a chance of winning?"

Night Watcher then threw some traps around her, making sure she didn't move without being hit stunned with pain. "Did you miss me? Hah! You're all so weak!"

The Wind Sneaker got up and smiled. "Fool! Violent…Attack!" She sent the Night Watcher up into the air, and drilling into her stomach as she fell."

Elsword and Chung came down. When they saw the commotion, they quickly erupted into battle.

"Armmageddon Blade! Dread Chase! Tactical Field! Wind Mill!" They all sweeped the field clean and left nothing to hit. Nemesis Iron Scrapped them once, but the tactical field gave them all stoic making sure they didn't move. Lord Knight took out the weakened Night Watcher. Tactical Trooper took out Deadly Chaser…for good. Night Watcher jumped into the air dodging their attacks. "Hell Stone!" It barely did damage. "I'm sorry, Void Princess, but I'm going to eat your poor body up." Yama Raja quickly speared her body multiple times until she could through the Aisha's body. Void Princess fell with a thud.

All of a sudden, the field lit of up sparks.

"Meteor Shower!" Aisha roared. The Elemental Master grinned. The field was on Fire. Rune Slayer tried to do Luna Blade on Empress, but Chung had done another tactical field, allowing her to move.

"Hmph! I'm taking you down!"

"Hornet Sting!" Nemesis yelled in awakened form.

It hit Empress square in the back, making her fall. Darn, Tactical Field barely lasts! Eve quickly went to Nemesis and slapped her in the face. She did Spitfire next, but Nemesis had gone behind her using Iron Scraps. Empress awakened and everyone knew what was going to happen next. Elemental Master held a Meteor Shower stalling everyone. Only Rune Slayer, Pyro Knight, and Nemesis was left.

"Heaven's Fist!" The whole house shook. The ground was destroyed. There was a hole in the roof. All three of them were stunned and she smiled.

"I told you, I was going to destroy you." Empress smiled and Electronic Fielded the Nemesis. I will crush your soul too. For everything that you've done to me, and Code Battle Seraph.

"Space Wrench!" She caught with Spitfire and done an Assault Spear. Smiling, she slapped Nemesis again.

"Empress, I don't think you'll last another second. Hah!" The Nemesis jumped away from Empress and used her final passive. Her next magical attack, would take away millions of damage. Instant kill from far away. Empress shook with fear.

"Uh-oh…" She tried to run away, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Hornet Sting!" The bullet didn't hit Empress, but the magical shock did. Eve's eyes opened wide as she fell. It was going to be over, this time. But she had felt light. She saw a dark figure running over her as she closed her eyes for the last time, she felt like she was going to sleep. The last thing she heard, "Hyper Sonic Stab!" and it went dark after that.

"You're going to pay dearly for that!" Tears came down Blade Masters' eyes. The second time he cried that night. I almost lost her once this night, and now you've done it. Nemesis' passive had worn off and she smiled. Poor girl, she would've won if I hadn't shot her to death.

"Flying Impact!" He was enraged. Elemental Master froze everyone for a few seconds to tell Blade Master something.

"Do not be enraged. Sit this one out, Raven. You will regret it forever if Eve's body is destroyed during this fight. Take her body to Echo. I don't know what she can do, but she's an alchemist. Good healer too. Go, while she is on back up reserve power. She may not be able to here you, but she can feel you. Go, NOW!"

Blade Master scooped up her body. This was going to be a long trip, he told himself. From Hamel all the way to Elder. Please, let me be in time. He asked Helen for her horse cart, and she had said yes.

"I won't let you kill another one of my team, Nemesis. Let this be a lesson to you. I'm going to kill you. And watch the light as it flashes before your eyes, because it's going to be the last light you'll ever see in your life." She had unleashed her hyper active, Energy Cannon. The energy orb fell on Nemesis, burning every part of her body. No one on the field wasn't injured besides her squad. Rune Slayer was finished off by Tactical Trooper and Lord Knight. His body burned, too. Nemesis was destroyed. Then something went into her head.

"Where's Elesis?" She had turned to look for her and saw the most gruesome scene ever. It was Saber Knight lopping off Pyro Knight's head. As the blood came rushing out, the heat from the Energy Cannon burned it making a cloud of bloody smoke. Saber Knight's face was a grin of pure evil. Ara looked away, but could smell the blood.

"Everyone! Out of the mansion! I'm going to destroy this whole place! Use your Hyper Actives to destroy, and lift away the left over pieces of the house!" She ran out, as the Nemesis team was defeated. But they knew the El Crystal would bring them back. All but Nemesis and Empress. They weren't originally from the crystal, so they wouldn't be resurrected. Only Empress would be, if Blade Master got to Echo in time.

"Satellite Rain!" The mansion was destroyed instantly with every body inside it.

"Elemental Storm!" The house was lifted off of the ground and some parts of it burnt.

"Spiral Strike!" The mansion was lifted even higher, and grass grew back making a meadow. Whatever was left of the house was gone now. Only a large, grassy meadow was there now.

"I guess that's the end of our legacy then?" Said the Lord Knight kissing Chung's cheek.

"Master, I'm not sure. We still have Sander left." Chung said.

"Hmm, you're right."

"Well, get ready, because the next set of monsters will be ridiculously strong."

"No. We will not move onto Sander, not until we clear the last Hamel Dungeon…Temple of Trials." Yama Raja said. "Chung, are you ready to meet your father, after a long while?"

Chung was stunned. He hadn't told his father about his love for boys. (lelelel) But what would he do until then? He was shocked. Lord Knight just felt tired and sat down, took off his shirt and looked at the sky.

"Chung, we're going to have a hard time with that. Are you ready for what's coming next?"

"If I have you, Elsword, I'm sure I-I'll be fine." But he wasn't going to be.

Blade Master was tired. He was in Bethma, and Eve was barely breathing. The hot air was getting to them. He stopped by Cha Cha Buch, the alchemist of Bethma. He had told them there was nothing _he _could do for them, but there was something Echo could do. Blade Master was getting worried. Empress was getting hotter and hotter, and asked Cha Cha Buch for a cooling potion. He gave on to them, and he fed it to Empress. She began to look a little more relaxed and moved a little bit.

"Only a little longer, Eve. I'll save you. I'll save you…" He repeated.

How was part 4? And BTW I lied. There will be 2 more parts after this! So 6 chapters! Yay! A few more! Look forward to it!


	5. Chapter 5

This is chapter 5. Things are getting pretty dramatic, aren't they? I will get to you person that reviewed! I'm sure you're strong XD I'm about to level 50, yay! CEM really is the best Eve. No spam from her. BEST IN THE WORLD. BTW, the next time you see me, it'll be the end! Not so great, huh? I said there was going to be 5 chapters, but now I decided there will be 6! Starting a new story next, or this week maybe. It's not like I have better things to do. ILY forever 3 NO FLAMES BTW. GARSHA UPSETS BE TBH she's the person I make read my fan fictions.

One week after the fight…

The sky was dark in Elder. Everyone dressed in Black. Elsword wore a suit, Chung lended him. They stood over the whole scene. Wind Sneaker was in a state of disrepair, and had her arm in a sling. That hyper active really took the breath out of her. Infinity Sword never expected this to happen. He felt nostalgic about the whole deal. Reckless Fist smiled. He knew this was coming, and he was happy. Blade Master dressed in black. He wore a white shirt under his sports coat, and he looked a little nervous. Ara sat down; she didn't think it would be this early.

"Oh, Eve. It's far too early for you to…" She looked down and wiped her tear away.

"It's okay, it was her choice. She wanted it to be this way." He managed to smile a little bit. Not too much though.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Raven?"

"Y-yes, Ara. I think that I'm ready."

They all sat down and got ready for what was coming next.

She wore white, to her final day as Empress. They shifted her face to a smile. They pulled the veil over her eyes, so she couldn't see anything.

Hoffman stood over them.

"Do you, Blade Master, take Code Empress, as your wife?" (See what I did there? I made this a wedding stead of a funeral huh? I fooled you all hah hah!)

"Yes, I mean, I do!" He laughed. He had felt nervous about this moment. He had been just happy dating, but after that shock, and the full recovery potion, he had been greatly relieved.

Code Empress smiled. She had shocked everyone, and she had felt sad about it. But this wasn't a moment to feel sad. After they had taken her to Echo, she had been completely healed. She was also granted with the title of "Velder Imperial Guard." Yes, the ice burner set came with it. Oh, Echo was in the audience. So was Lento, and Allegero. Stella was smiling, a rare sight. Cha Cha Buch, and Luriel were there too. Adel, the leader of Altera was sitting down. Everyone was there. She smiled, and sighed.

"I do." The Empress finally said.

"Then you may kiss the bride, Blade Master." Hoffman said.

Raven leaned over and lifted the veil. He had a whimsical face on, just like when they first met. He kissed her on the lips and let go. She closed her eyes and blushed.

"I love you!" Empress said. She hugged him.

"Oooh, Raven! You make me so happy!"

"Hah! So do you! I'm glad I met you!"

Ara smiled, after she finished crying. Elesis looked at the sky. It was clearing up, and she smiled. The sun shone through. Helen offered her a tissue.

"No thanks, Helen-chan. I'm not crying. Give one to Ara, maybe?"

Helen leaned behind Elesis and wiped Ara's make-up. It smeared a little and she grabbed another. Soon, it was all off of her face, giving Ara a fresh, cleaner look.

"Thank you, Helen-san." She looked at Chung and Elsword.

Chung smiled at Elsword and so back and so forth.

"So, Master, how are you feeling about their wedding?"

"I'm just glad that Eve is safe. But Nemesis, I feel like it's not the last we've seen of her." Elsword cringed.

Speak of the devil. Nemesis had died, but her other self did not. Q-proto stood looked on them from a tree. She was not capable of smiling. She was searching for Apple, but killing Empress would be sufficient enough.

"Queen's Throne." She glided over the wedding. She wouldn't do anything…yet

(I'm kinda bored right now, so excuse my boring ness of talk. Going to skip lots of times. I really don't want to get into the wedding part.

6 days later…

"Looks like I've inherited Grand Archer's Mansion. You know, Night Watcher had one, long ago. That was when she was still Trapping Ranger." Wind Sneaker kept her same, bored looking face.

Elsword put his face into the Tactical Trooper's chest.

"Chuuuung. I really want to find our room." He smiled.

"Y-yes, of course, master. I will obey every wish." Chung, looked at his master's childishness and grinned.

"Rena, may we find our room?"

She smiled.

"Of course. Oh, Elemental Master, I see you've made friends with Empress again. Ara would like to see you two."

Aisha smiled and looked at Empress. Empress grinned back. Ara was up to her old tricks, again.

They walked side by side and saw Ara in the Botanical Garden.

"So, what's our next mission, Ara-ah?" Aisha said.

"Well, you know, stake out and look for information. Now that they've confessed, our club really isn't much. We really need other hobbies. She laid down on a bed of grass and motioned for the others to join her. She looked at the sky. All three of them looked at the clouds moving together. Then they saw it.

"Hey look, it's Elsword! They picked a room with a balcony! He's holding Chung's holding him as Elsword sits on the railing! Isn't that dangerous, Ara?" Empress asked.

"Yeah, but it is pretty romantic. Especially a room where you look around for half a mile and see a garden full of plants." She smiled.

"Lets pick a room right under them, right? We could all share a room!" Aisha suggested.

"I mean, except you, Eve, you're married now." Aisha said.

"I'll pick the room on the right of you like last time. Wake me up if you two hear something, and I'll send Moby and Reby up for a spy session." She winked.

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'm just glad you're okay. An awakened fist at your state? I still can't believe my squad can do Hyper Actives. That's pretty new. But Wind Sneaker, she was amazing. Doing Spiral Strike with a broken arm. Pretty crazy! I only thought that I could do Energy Cannon. Code Battle Seraph's Psychic Artillery, Eraser Cannon is pretty cool. That's on a new level now."

They saw the Lord Knight and Tactical Trooper slip back into their room. They got up and chose their own rooms, just like they said they would. Empress and Blade Master chose a room right next to Elemental Masters' and Yama Raja's. Elesis chose a room next to Wind Sneaker's to fight off against invasions.

This is a mansion, so there were 5 floors. 3 top floors, two sub level floors.

All three girls chuckled as they sent Moby and Reby up to record what Elsword was doing to Chung.

"That's new!" Ara exclaimed. Eve smiled.

"Yes, very provocative indeed." Aisha heard this and said.

"Well, they are boys. Pretty cute ones too. Hah!"

Chung was giving Elsword a blowjob. (typing these words are pretty painful, so dirty!)

They all giggled as he struggled to put the whole thing in his mouth. It looked painful.

Well, we're out of time right now. Looks like the final Chapter is coming in tomorrow! Or maybe, next week. See you all tomorrow! Or later :3 Garcia will read this before you, or maybe after. Don't get mad when you all have to read another series! Maybe I'll do a fan fiction on Negima. Or something. I need some suggestions, guys. What do you want to read? Post them in the reviews :X And tell me what you want to see! Message me, or something! See you until then! Bye Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Oooh the pain of waiting for something you want. This hurts so much, you guys don't even know. Good Smile Company, let it be December. I just want to buy my gifts, and then you know. Adore them forever. This is the last installment, so it's the moment you've been waiting for! This will be shown from the Elsword and Chung perspective and it will be quite long. It'll take a while to read! Yay!

Chung smiled. He had survived tragedy, with the lover of his dreams. He looked at Lord Knight. He sort of stared at him a little, and Elsword noticed.

"What's up, Chung?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking of something. Superficial, maybe."

"Nothing with you is superficial, Chung. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I was just thinking of the times we had together before I confessed my love." Chung smiled.

"Ah, those were interesting times. I noticed whenever I was about to die, you would use your homing missile to kill the monster. You're so cool, you know that? Always there when I need help." The Lord Knight patted Chung's back.

"W-well, master, I tend to help my colleagues whenever I can."

Just then, Eve and Raven strolled by them in the Botanical Garden.

"Raven-dono, I miss the old mansion. I wonder how Rena inherited all of these mansions." Empress asked.

"Well, she's an elf of the Eltree. I'm sure her tribe, er, village or whatever, builds large houses all the time." Blade Master said.

"Elesis helped build Night Watcher's mansion." Elsword interrupted.

"She probably did, your sister is pretty gruesome in battle, Elsword." Blade Master grimaced, remembering the beheading of Pyro Night.

Elemental Master and Ara walked down to the Garden too. They stood around the arch and looked at them all. Ara sighed, and grabbed Aisha's hand; and ran to them.

"What's up? What're you all doing here?" Elemental Master asked.

"It's just coincidence that we're all here right now." Chung said.

"Nah, we're missing Infinity Sw-"

"Come on Infinity Sword!" Reckless Fist yelled, "I want to get to the Garden to see Empress!"

"She's already there though…" Infinity Sword regretted not being able to fight. They had chosen him and Reckless Fist to finish off the Underground Chapel.

"So it looks like we're all here." said Elsword.

"Not quite, we're missing Wind Sneaker." Empress said.

"No, No, I'm here. I've been silent though."

They all turned behind the bench and saw Wind Sneaker planting some tulip bulbs.

"Whoa, Rena. You're quiet." Aisha said.

"When you learn to be one with Nature's Force, you can blend in anywhere, at any point in time."

"Well, we're all here by coincidence. Now what?" Chung said.

"We all came to the Garden for separate reasons." Empress said. "I came to relax with Raven…"

"I came to see them." Reckless Fist said. "He dragged me here…" Infinity Sword.

"Well, we're here because Ara wanted to tell you have a meeting here in 5 hours." Elemental Master said.

"I came here to plant flowers. Summer is almost over, you know. I want these to bloom in Spring."

They all stayed quiet for a little bit. Then, one by one, they started to smile.

"We're such a great team." Ara said a bit too proudly.

"We may be just the best team, ever!" A little louder.

Elsword grinned. He kissed Chung's cheek making the Tactical Trooper blush.

"M-master! Not in front of our friends!" He said. But he smiled.

"Nah, it's okay. You're way too strong for me to say anything." Infinity Sword said.

Then, Elesis suddenly appeared. She always suddenly appears.

"We have a slight problem. Your kiss was cute, though." She smiled and patted Lord Knight's head.

"What's up big sis?" Elsword said.

"When you all killed Empress killed Nemesis, IT awoke. The beast of the past war…"

"Y-you don't mean…" Wind Sneaker gasped.

"Yes. Q-proto has awakened. She's coming for you, Empress. If she kills you, Apple will awaken. We all know how Apple is. She'll call Penensio, Lowe, Noah, and Specka. She's the Queen of all Nasods, but not even King Nasod will be able to defeat Q-proto. Maybe all of them together…"

"She's a monster. I don't want for her to come for me." Empress said. She looked scared.

"It's okay, I'll protect you from her."

"You know, Edan, is part of her gang. The only one on par is wish her is Valak."

"D-don't say his name!" Reckless Fist yelled. He barely ever raised his voice.

"He's your counterpart, he's one of the best. Don't be scared of him.

"I can call upon Amelia and Lime. The Guardians of the Forest will take both of them down… Amelia has been roaming around for treasure, anyways. I'll give her a reward. They're both SS… very strong girls."

"Iron Scraps!" Q-proto had jumped in from the sky. She had heard their conversation.

But they had all dodged. They anticipated all of her moves.

"I don't think so, Q-proto. You're slow, for your rank." Empress said. She sat back down and put her hands on her chin."

"Do not think you will be able to defeat my team. I won't be nice to you, like Nemesis was. She was only a test subject like me, as she could never handle Queen's throne. Right now, you are all useless to me. I have only come to kill Empress, as she was responsible for Code: Nemesis' death. This is not an act of revenge, but an act of justice."

"I don't care, Nemesis' team attacked mine first, and she deserved everything that came upon her."

"As her ancestral guardian, I will not accept that answer. What she did with her own time is not, nor will it ever be, my problem. Even if she chose to attack your site, it doesn't mean that you have to kill her."

"She was out for blood, Q-proto. She would've killed me, and Apple would be in your place, and we all know that Apple wouldn't stand a chance against Nemesis' team." Eve argued.

"I believe you're right. I am then doing a favor for your pathetic blood line." Q-proto interjected.

"Hypersonic Stab!" Blade Master rushed toward Q-proto. She was caught by surprise, and was intensely slashed. Her Nasod Battle Suit was broken around the arm, but she quickly recovered.

"Junk Break." Raven, being so quick, dodged it with Shadow Step. He waited for the skill to be over, and used Finishing Slash. Slightly smaller, but faster and more resourceful. This time though, Q-proto used queens throne to dodge, and flew away.

"I will be back. Next time, Valak will come along with me."

"I suddenly feel really, really hard right now. I'm not sure why." Elsword said.

"Should we go inside then, master?" Chung said.

"Yes, of course." Elsword grabbed Chung's hands and dragged him inside the mansion.

"Hey, what about this whole situation? And you guys are just going to go inside and do something intimate? We need to discuss a plan!" Elesis yelled.

"You know, we can do that later at dinner. This whole ark is giving me all sorts of headaches. Besides, two SS and SSS Guardians are good enough to take down one small team of Q-proto and a few friends. That Magic Missle spam from Noah will be very helpful." He didn't look back. He disappeared inside of the house.

(This is a Yaoi, not a story ark, I need something intimate to happen.)

Chung took off his shirt, but Elsword stopped him.

"I wanna do that Chung!" He hugged Chung and kissed him. Slowly, he moved himself to the bed, and smiled. He stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. He saw some distress in Chung's eyes.

"What's wrong, Chung?"

"I'm just a little worried for you. You're combos are slow, but powerful. Get more attack speed, okay?"

"Well if that's the only problem…"

"Don't worry, it is."

Elsword took off Chung's shirt and caressed Chung's nipples. When they became hard, he took off his shirt too. They began to kiss again, and Chung slid off his Masters' pants. He cupped Elsword's hard dick, but Elsword took his hand off.

"Again, I wanna do that." Elsword smiled with lust as he took off Chung's pants.

"Boxers, this time, huh?"

"Yes, master. I do not wish to be ridiculed by you again." Chung blushed.

"Adorable print though. Raven's face." Elsword took those off and started to give Chung a hand job.

Chung moaned a little, and closed his eyes. Elsword was level with Chung's stomach and had decided he was tired; his hand movements slowed down. Chung was tired, but he stopped Elsword's hands. This was his chance. He turned the almost asleep Elsword over and took off his boxers. He started to give Elsword a hand job, and the Lord Knight faintly smiled. His eyes closed, but he could still feel Chung's steady hands wrapped around him. He knew that he wouldn't stop until Elsword came. After about a few minutes of this, like 10, he opened his eyes wide open. He was about to cum.

"C-chung…I'm about to cum…"

"It's okay, master. I'll clean it up." He reached for a tissue, but Elsword stopped him again.

"Lick it off, mmmk?" As Elsword came, he threw his head backwards onto the pillow and grinned. He could feel Chung's tongue all of him. His stomach, his chest, he must've came a lot for Chung to do this.

"Now its your turn, Chung." Elsword was a little bit more awake now. He took Chung's dick into his mouth, which made Chung's eyes snap open.

"Ma-master, you need not to do that… I'm not good enough for you…"

"Now, now," Elsword's mouth was still full of Chung, "Don't sell yourself short."

Chung smiled as he understood the Lord Knight's joke. (Did you?)

Again, after a few minutes, he told Elsword he was about to cum.

"Master, I'm about to ah… you know…" He tried to push his masters' head off, but he wouldn't budge.

"I know what I'm doing." Elsword sent the aura of destruction around Chung. When he came, Elsword shot his head back, because the force of Chung's cum was that powerful.

"Whoa, if the aura of Vitality makes me cum immediately, the aura of destruction-"

"Makes it lasts longer, but it more painful afterwards." Elsword finished his sentence.

The effect of the orgasm wore off after a few minutes and Chung began to feel a deep sense of pain in his stomach.

"It's probably best for you to just go to sleep after doing that. Goodnight, Chung." Elsword watched Chung close his eyes and go to sleep.

"It's always nice to see someone asleep. Their emotions are shut out, and they aren't aware of what's around them. Almost a nostalgic feel." Elsword clothed himself again, and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door. "Well, time to go downstairs and see what's up with this. Q-proto doesn't stand a chance against us, anyways." He said as he closed the door.

But Elsword didn't know that Q-proto was on the balcony, sitting down listening to their every word.

"I will destroy your lover, and then you, Elsword." She opened the door, and looked at the sleeping Chung.

"Maybe I won't destroy you. But I'll leave you will this anesthetic, and destroy your HP down to 1. Consider this a gift."

She injected the anesthetic into Chung, making him numb everywhere. She padded the walls prior to her plan, so there was no sound coming from the room. Her sense would tell her if anyone tried to enter the room. She began to tear down his body bit by bit, making sure he wouldn't awaken.

"Hornet Sting!"

Then she left.

I guess this isn't the end after all. Oh goodness, this was good. There will be an unlimited amount of chapters, unless I tell you that there will be a final ending. Yay! More chapters and more frequent!


	7. Chapter 7

This is chapter 7. I do not own Elsword. What I do own is Chariot T.V animation version with Tank Mary. Nendoroid Class. She costed $80 USD so, like, I'm the bestes. (If only you knew the reference) Enjoy Installment 7!

His eyes snapped open. He looked out of the balcony, which he had accidentally left open. He looked at all of the blood.

"O-oh..Oh n-no…" He gasped and ran out of the room. Lord Knight had witnessed some bad wounds before, but he did not expect this. He ran into the hallway and saw Ara listening to her headphones. He was out of breath. He struggled to tell Ara what he had just witnessed.

"Ah,ah-ha, oh ,A-ra, I c-com, with me! Ah…"

"What's wrong, Elsword?" She looked at him with a quizzing look.

"C-c, j-just come, wi-hah, with me!" He grabbed his arm and ran up the flights of stairs. When he got to the room, there he lay. They both gasped at the sight that was right in front of them. Ara covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"What, exactly happened here? GET RENA!"

"I-I don't know! Okay! I will!"

Ara had walked over to the side of Chung. She heard his breath coming out faintly, and his chest going up and down, but very slowly. She knew he was alive, but she hadn't heard any screaming from the room. He must've been asleep…

"What's wron-" She stopped mid-sentence as Ara moved herself to let the Wind Sneaker see the full view of the catastrophe. She shoved Elsword aside and looked at the body.

"Arielinna!" The only healing move anyone knew, the room was illuminated in green, and the Flaring Fairy played her harp. She looked down at Chung, and some of his major wounds healed up.

"We need Aisha, fast. Tell her to put on Meditation on this boy, and you Lord Knight, give him the aura of Vitality. If we want him to live, do as I say, right now Ara." She looked sternly at Ara.

"Yes, of course." She ran out of the room and got Aisha. She was reading her books again.

"Aisha, we've got an emergency. Lets not waste a single minute. Chung is going to die without you."

"Why? What's wrong? I don't like to joke about this stuff-" Ara cut her off mid sentence. She grabbed Aisha's arm and ran up the stairs.

"No! Don't put the aura on, until 60 seconds has past and we need Meditation!" Wind Sneaker exasperated.

"Here I am." Aisha got an eye-full of what was left of Chung's body.

"We need Meditation, Stat!" The Wind Sneaker yelled.

"Al right, all right!" She took out her book and casted meditation on his poor body. (I just lost to a Tactical Trooper, so I don't care if he dies or not D I hate them bombs. But I guess he would be cute.)

Chung coughed up some blood and his eyes opened. He gasped. He couldn't move his body, it was paralyzed. He couldn't feel anything, and everything in the room was green tainted.

"A-am I in a dream? How long have I been asleep?"

"C-chung…don't worry, I wish this was a dream." He looked down and crossed his arms. He turned around and tried to stifle his tears.

"What do you mean Master?" He tried to smile, but he couldn't move his face muscles.

"Nothing. Just heal him up, Rena, and Aisha. Don't fail me."

"What we need is moral support, and an alchemist. His serious wounds are gone thanks to Rena, but that's only the outside. Whatever did this to him-"

"It was Q-proto. I can see her bits of her Metal Dust Aura floating around the balcony."

"Well, I thought Q-proto left, but …"

"Should I inform the others?" Aisha said.

"Yes, but don't tell Infinity Sword or Reckless Fist. I'm kicking Reckless Fist out of the house." Wind Sneaker said.

"Why?" Lord Knight said.

"It's because he was the one that sent Nemesis and the others on us. He contacted them because he was jealous of Blade Master. I learned it shortly after the fight. I look between the lines, people. I don't let this kind of madness go around here." The Wind Sneaker sternly said. "Arielinna!" Again, the room filled with a translucent glow.

"I promised Infinity Sword he could stay because he didn't want to join our team, but he had no where to go so I felt bad…" Lord Knight said.

"It's okay. He didn't do anything wrong. Besides, he barely even interacts with any of us."

"That's not true." Aisha said. "He hangs out around Blade Master."

But everyone ignored her input.

"I'll go tell Eve what happened. She'll probably tell Blade Master."

"There is no need for that." A voice came out from the distance. They looked around and saw a drone hovering above Chung's body.

"I saw Q- proto leaving the area. I trailed her to end this generations long feud. If I don't come back, tell Blade Master I said Goodbye and I love him." With that, the drone fell onto the ground around Chung's bed. It had only been a recording, which had been triggered when someone had said the name "Eve".

"We can't let her go alone…" Aisha muttered.

"I think we can. She brought along Apple. Apple brought along Noah and Specka, and they even got Edan to her side. Don't forget, she's got Lowe and Penensio." Ara smiled. Apple is the Princess, and Eve is the Queen. Do you honestly think that a Queen wouldn't have an army to back her up? I can see that the Nasod Battle Suit is gone. She's connected with the Nasod King, so there'll be endless mana for her. Don't forget, she also has her whole squadron of nasods at her will. They're stationed everywhere. She even has some control over Wally. Bethma, Altera, and some hidden in secret spots." Ara added.

"We should let her family fix itself. Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong, okay?" Lord Knight said.

"We should focus on Chung right now."

By then Chung could feel pain.

"M-master! It hurts! M-make it stop!" He arched his back backwards and his eyes shot wide open.

The Lord Knight stood over him and shook his body with the Aura of Vitality. Tactical Trooper sighed and laid his head down.

"Where does it hurt, Chung?" Wind Sneaker said.

"M-my arms…and my legs… the middle of my body doesn't hurt at all." He winced and closed his eyes.

"W-we should take off his armor!" Lord Knight yelled a bit. "I-I mean…to make sure his…"

"You're right. Take care of the rest, when you've stripped him of his clothes, massage this into the part that hurts the most." She winked. She gave him a bag of Nature's Force to automatically heal the wound. "Lets go, Ara, Aisha. He's no longer in a critical condition."

They all walked out of the room. Elsword blushed as he removed Chung's shirt. He was careful to make sure not to hurt Chung's arms in the process. He got down to Chung's pants… there was some blood on his outer thigh, but nothing too serious. He removed Chung's pants and got down to his underwear. His Raven-print boxers were stained red a little. He blushed even harder.

"M-master, it's okay…don't be shy."

"I-I'm, definitely not shy!" Elsword slipped off Chung's underwear and giggled.

"So, where does it hurt the most?"

Chung pointed to his inner thigh. Elsword looked over him and saw an enormous cut there.

"I can do it myself if you want…" Chung said. He looked hurt to move his arms.

"No! I want to do this." Elsword smiled.

He took the Nature's Force out of the bag. Elsword laughed, because it tickled. Chung would enjoy this.

He spread the Nature's Force into the cut. Chung smiled and sighed in relief, and giggled too. Elsword was turned on a little by Chung's smiled. He began to rub it in the other spots Chung was feeling pain. By the end of this, he had taken some of the Nature's Force into his own pants, and it tickled him everywhere. He laughed until he had cried. When he retracted his hands, they were wet and sticky. He disregarded this and wiped the cum on the bed.

"I'm feeling better now, you've fixed my broken bones and healed me up. Master, I love you."

"Chung, like I told you, you've saved me before from all those monsters that would've done worse. It's the least I could do for you. I love you too."

Then, Elsword sat on the bed with Chung and looked at him. He bent down and began to kiss him. In fact, Elsword kissed him for so long, Chung couldn't breathe.

"M-master! I'm out of breath!" He smiled.

"Of course you are." Elsword had meant to do that. He frowned comically.

"Don't ever let yourself he hurt like this again! I was really, really worried about you!" He told Chung.

"Okay, master. I will protect myself more and be more responsible about the balcony and nap less." Chung grinned.

Eve hid behind a tree.

"You're such a bitch, Q-proto. Thinking you're so cool and awesome."

"I heard that. Fool, do you really think you can hide from me?" Q-proto had used cloaking and was standing right above of the Empress. "Junk Break!"

"Dimension Link!" The little robot had taken all of the hits.

"Magic, Missile!" Noah was known for spamming just that one move over and over again.

"Armageddon Blade!" Lowe was there to protect everyone and made sure that there were no casualties. At least, not Empress. But he was to kill Shut down Q-proto….forever.

"Arch enemy!" Valak had sliced Specka's back and the javelins relentlessly hit her. She didn't fall down, but she had enough mana to break.

"You monster!" She teleported far enough to get some distance from Valak. She summoned a huge Bat Anger (or Angkor) and it floated at Valak. He side stepped to get out of the way.

"Your bats, and your dark magic is nothing to me." Valak said. He winced, obviously in pain of the curse of his armor.

"Looks like _you're _the one in pain Valak. I don't need _my_ dark magic. I just need to control the ones in you! Specka grinned. She used her wand and manipulated the dark energy of the Spriggans in his left arm. It twisted backwards and he screamed. She put the whole arm onto Valak's back in a position that an arm should never be in.

"A-ah! W-which one of us is the monster?!" Valak screamed.

Specka took no notice into this, and continued into the torture. In the background, Edan watched Valak twist in pain. How hadn't Valak known about the Dark Magic manipulation Specka had. He smirked.

"I had actually thought you stood a chance." He covered half of his face, giving off a sense that he was pondering something.

"Magic Missile!" Noah again spewed out of her wand. This spam was never ending. Chain Burst!

This was all Edan heard. He felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Penensio.

"I'm glad we're the backup, but it doesn't look like we'll have a slice of the action. By the way, where's Apple? Shouldn't she be assisting The Empress?" Penensio wondered.

"Apple is lurking around here. If Empress gets endlessly hit, she'll fist and Space Wrench from behind. They'll never know what's coming at them. It is quite clever, but you can see the edges of her pink hair in that tree, directly in front of us." Edan waved. It caught Apple's eye, and she waved back.

"Ah, I see her now. Heaven's Fist… it's hard to believe that it's the strongest physical attack in the whole game. With over 7,000% physical and almost endless vertical range, how would you dodge that? Don't' forget about that shock…" Penensio looked at the battle field. Valak was still being tortured by Specka, Magic Missile was still intercepting all of Q-proto's combos, and Empress was doing quick, and strong attacks. After her short combo, she would retreat back to the tree. It was almost too easy for her. But it was a good strategy. She knew that if she went near any of allies, the magic missile would be too slow and both of them would be subject to Q-proto's strong combo.

"Hey, look at that! Lowe is going down somehow!" Edan pointed at Lowe, who was now on the ground convulsing.

"I think it's that he's being poisoned somehow. Is Valak Pain Transferring? I didn't think he would be able to think straight with Specka ripping apart his body."

"What is Pain Transferring?" Penensio asked.

"It's a passive that he uses often. When I was fighting him in the forest, he used if often. It's when Valak can transfer 75% of the pain/damage that he's feeling to another object on the field. Thus, he can activate super armor and rip himself out of the combo. That's why when you beat him enough times in PVP you get the title "Pain Killer". I'd prefer Q-proto's "Soulless Ego" that's a good title there."

"Well, you're SSS so you shouldn't be so smug. Wow, two SSS's out on the field over there. Q-proto, and Valak. But they're not having a hard time at all." Penensio said.

Well heres the ending for now. Garcia will read it for me later, you know what I mean? Chapter 8 coming out soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys~ so I left you guys off with this never ending story arc, and just in time! Let me let you in on a secret. *Winks* As a new year's resolution, (which doesn't benefit anyone but me) I told myself that I'd read a book about Korea and Korean literature, or the other way around, or you know. I've been withholding this promise to myself for a while now, and the books I've read seem to never stop. This month's books is the Color series. A new, refreshing way of reading Manhwa, or Manga in Korean, Kim Dong Hwa does an extraordinary job of showing… Just read the books. They're amazing. It's not ordinary Manga, nor a comic book, I suggest you be older than 14 to read it. It may get boring for you, but it starts off like this:

The Color of Earth

The Color of Water

The Color of Heaven

They're all really great, so I would read them now. Hue. The story starts here:

Edan was still sitting in the tree. He was getting tired now, as the fight was going nowhere.

"I wish I could just jump in, and hit Specka on the head." Edan exclaimed.

"Why? She's doing a fine job, well, somewhat." Penensio said.

"Well, the Pain Transferring, there's no point to continue. Valak is laughing off the pain, and Lowe is the one suffering. It'll take 4x as all to make Valak cringe now…can Lowe endure that much pain?" Edan wondered.

"He won't, he doesn't have the stamina. Can't you see his bar going down?"

Edan looked to the bottom of the screen. The horizontal bar was still slightly blue, but on the side, there was a little bat, that resembled Void Princesses' little anger. It was eating away at Lowe's stamina. Specka was literally killing two birds with one stone. There wasn't a waste in any moment, but Specka was a cruel witch. She then summoned a larger bat, this time, it had actually hit Valak square in the face. He began to twist and turn, but it didn't work that well. He had actually made himself fall over, as Specka would not let the armor around his thighs and legs turn. Just then, Q-proto grabbed The Empress' hair and shoved her into the tree that was saving her from all those hits. In fact, Q-proto has shoved her so hard, the tree split in two, and broke.

Empress was on the ground, squirming around. Q-proto had her pinned down. Edan looked straight across again. He saw that Apple was now awakened, and her eyes were wide opened.

(I actually fought Apple yesterday, whoever wants to see the video I'm uploading it soon, my channel is Yum Nom. Schwartz, Apple is strong with that fist though. Don't underestimate my interweb master please)

"Heaven's Fist!" As Apple said these words, a power accelerator Fist came down on Q-proto shaking the whole ground. Valak was tossed into the air, and was stunned for a few moments.

Q-proto's eyes snapped open and the fist hit her head on. She was nearly flattened, and half of her body was destroyed.

"What an incredible ploy. Silly of me, not to know that Apple would be in the tree's hiding. You - You- k-nowww th-" Q-proto's body was malfunctioning, and falling apart. She finished her sentence.

"Th-his is h-how she c-caaaaptured me la-ast time!" Q-proto was almost completely destroyed now.

She smiled. And muttered one last thing into Code Empress' ear.

"M-yyy b-be-st regard-ss to Chun-gg and E-el-sword!" She laughed and the circuits around her face fell apart and the rest of her body followed. Soon, there was nothing else that was her, that could be recognizable.

"Well, that settles that. The greatest Nasod Weapon, destroyed by the person who commissioned it to be so." Code Empress sighed as she said this.

"Well, Queen, of course you could destroy it. I never doubted you for a moment." Princess Apple said.

"Good Job with that fist. Although, I cannot say it was a complete victory. It was more of a 2v1 if you ask me." She sat down.

"Well, the Evil wouldn't play fair either. Look at Noah. She's not exhausted, but Valak used Pain Transferring and gave his suffering to Lowe. How horrible! And Specka, she's just been hitting and running from Valak this whole time. I know we've a lot of connections, but the rest of the NPC's didn't even get to fight. (Reading a short story while writing a fan fiction, kind of a weird experience. Sort of Hyperfocused on my Wind Sneaker now, since I'm like, mega pro with her. HUE. Beat a lvl 57 Elemental Master this morning, and I feel great. My Wind Sneaker is only a lvl 39 so~ makes me feel goods)

"Well, you should go back to Altera Core. The Nasod King is also exhausted, I used up almost all of his power in this new Nasod Battle Suit. Here~" Code Empress stripped off the armor, leaving herself naked.

"Q-Queen! You shouldn't do such things in front of these people!"

"No worries. Ophelia, get me the School Girl set I brought on the way here." Ophelia obediently gave over the outfit.

"Well, the short skirt is really something new. I feel quite rustic in this new outfit." Eve glided around in the new clothes.

"Valak! This battle is over! Tell Reckless Fist he's to move out of Wind Sneaker's mansion, he caused this commotion!" The Empress yelled over.

Valak grunted. "Yeah, whatever, tell your little witch girl to stop, or Lowe's going to die. Hey, Apple, I've got a request for you."

"What might it be?" Apple wondered.

"Wanna join our team? I mean, since Q-proto died…"

"She's not completely dead, silly. I can re-build her. It's not like I randomly aimed that fist. If you look right here…" Apple picked up a blue and black blinking light that was in the pile of wires,

"Theres a re-assembly chip right here." Apple said.

"May I still join? Please?" Apple asked.

"Yeah, of course. I underestimated you. You're stealthy." Valak grabbed her hands before she had a chance to say anything.

"We're off." He grabbed the pile of what was left of Q-proto and left.

Eve looked a the ground. Everyone had left, with their destinies ahead of them. Even her bloodline, the most royal one had been taken away from her. She had killed her counterpart, didn't really care about Code Battle Seraph. She took off and headed for home.

Edan looked at her for a brief moment, turned back around, and left too.

The night had begun to fall. The battle field was quiet, and Chung was content and fully healed. They had been giggling for hours in their room. Reckless Fist had been kicked out, almost violently by Ara. She felt no mercy toward him, as he contributed to so much injury to her team. She looked out onto the horizon, and smiled. Wind Sneaker on the other hand, told them all they had to either get a new person on their team, or they'd all have to become stronger people emotionally and physically because the energies of the house has changed with his leaving. The presence in the team had been shifted into the living room, where they had been all sitting for a meeting,

"We need balance once again. Evils, and Goods, we need them both. Reckless Fist evened it out since he was in between. Who doesn't have a team currently?" Rena asked.

"I don't think that Sakra Devanam does." Infinity Sword said.

"No she doesn't, she's been lonely for a while. She's been messaging me back and forth, through Facebook. (I DON'T OWN FACEBOOK OR ANYTHING JUST LETTING YOU KNOW) Ara said."

"Well, I'm not sure about doubles in our team. I mean, she might rival Yama Raja's ability to well, be number one." Wind Sneaker said. "Doubles would throw off our energies."

"Well, we might look into Code Battle Seraph? She's different enough for there to be two-"

"Nope. I don't think it'll work out." The Empress quickly interjected Infinity Sword's sentence.

"Well, we need someone. WE NEED SOMEONE I CAN FEEL MY HAIR FALLING OUT BECAUSE THE ENERGIES AREN'T CORRECT." Wind Sneaker yelled.

"Calm down, please. I know, I feel the emptiness all the time." The Empress said.

They all stopped talking and contemplated their situation.

"Currently, we only have The Code Empress, Elemental Master, Yama Raja, Wind Sneaker, Lord Knight, Tactical Trooper, Blade Master, and Infinity Sword. I think we've got enough." Chung said.

So they agreed. They did have a fairly large team, and they're perfect the way they were. Fudge the Reckless Fist. We don't need him. Wind Sneaker grabbed her hair and yelled.

"I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE SURE ABOUT THIS!" She grinned. The whole house was a vibrant green now, Airelinna had been released and the energies were going to try to connect again. If something went wrong…it'd be more devastating than a Hyper Active…

But it was fine! Everyone was fine… Elsword looked deep into Chung's eyes. Chung raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"What's wrong, Master?" Good Question

Elsword blankly stared into his eyes.

"Have you ever noticed that whenever you look at someone for too long, everything else gets distorted and you only see that one person, then everything else fades to white?"

"Ah..Master.. I'ven't looked into your eyes for that long." Chung said.

"Well, I'm not moving, because I only want to see you right now."

"I- ah…" Chung stuttered.

"You two, go upstairs to your room if you wanna be like that." Wind Sneaker said.

"But I don't want to snap my eyes away!" Elsword giggled.

"I'll teleport you there. My Lightning bolt's hits are reduced to about 12 now." Aisha raged.

She grabbed them both, Elsword still staring into Chung's eyes. In about a few seconds, they were both in their room.

"You guys are so awkward, I'm leaving now." The Elemental Master teleported back down.

"Well, I'm not taking my eyes off of you!" Elsword grinned, but his eyes didn't move.

That's weird.

"Master, stare at me all you want, I'm going to play on the Computer."

Chung turned on the Computer and went to the video website for watching videos.

He looked up "Code Empress pvp" and watched a few videos.

"Master, look, it's Eve playing against a Tactical Trooper! Oh goodness, she's ripping his guts out! Oh no! Boy, does she hate him! Is that a new skill? Watch out, the Heaven's Fist just wiped out those poor bombs of mines! Wow, she makes him look like he sucks! Oh wow, is he siege camping? Goodness me, she's invisible now. He can't see her… she's behind him! Electronic Field? Wait, is he saying something?

"runner?" Wow, she only ran because you camped idiot Tactical Trooper. Learn another skill besides Elastic Bomb, you little camper. I hope you get eaten by bears. You're a disgrace to my bloodline. Reverse Siege is so OP, and you can't even use it. Wow, look, he said yes to a rematch! HAH! The Heaven's Fist is waaaay better than your little Tactical Field. Oh, you're using it now? DARN! Dread Chase! What's Empress-sama going to do? She took the hit! Look at her mana now! 400 FULL? Whoa, Oh my goodness, Heaven's Fist then… Energy Contract… she must've noted it because well, look it didn't take any HP away… The stun is still on…for 1 more second! Space Wrench! That took away 70% of HP! Whoa! Tactical Trooper's Dread Chase only took away about 40%! Amazing! Oh my, he's dead again. Go Empress!" Chung laughed. What a pathetic excuse for a Chung, he said.

"Well, you know, your job class only spams little grenades. The other job classes can't help it if you farm your rank like that. Not even WS is as bad as this, and I love Wind Sneaker. Noah does better than that. Those little bombs, worse than Explosion Trap from a Trapping Ranger. Hah!"

Chung felt insulted, but smiled. He was right, we wouldn't be as cool without elastic bomb.

My rage is over.

"Well, Master, I guess…" Chung leaned over to kiss Elsword.

"I-I'm not going to close my eyes! I d-don't want to take my eyes off of you!"

Just then, Code Battle Seraph kicked open the Balcony Window.

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO US, MASTER?"

Elsword Face-palmed himself.

We're getting another room.

"I've come with an important message. I'm attaching myself as a part of your team.

"Whyyyyy?" Code Empress complained. "Little Sister…"

"Big Sister, it's because I wanna save Elrios too! Mother always said you were sour!"

"Mother never said that about me!"

"Well, I'm sure she thought of it from time to time, everyday. "

"EVERYDAY?!"

"I guess you can say that."

After that conversation, Code Empress let CBS join. I mean, those Energy Noodles she makes sure do taste good for a tight situation. So, Code Empress looked at her laptop and smiled.

"Energy Needles!"

Chung was stunned. Barely any hits.

"Well, Energy Needles is too good to spam.

ELSWHERE

Chung took off Elsword's shirt.

"I want to finish where we left off, master."

Elsword grinned.

"Oooh Chuuungggg" Elsword moaned…

That's the End of Chapter 8 for now. Chapter 11, or Chapter 12 will finish this up I hope. I want for CBS to do something really cool, then end the series with a little more Yaoi from Elsword and Chung…and maybe some Edan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chung x Elsword installment 9 begins here.

Edan sat on the side of his hotel room. He came all the way here, just so he couldn't fight. How mean of them to finish each other off before he had a chance to fight them. He sat on his bed, and suddenly felt pretty sad. He had heard the strange message that Q-proto had said before she had fallen apart.

"What did she say? Best regards to Chung and Elsword? Are they getting married?"

Edan could not imagine the brave Elsword, kissing Chung. He couldn't imagine anyone other than "straight".

"Whoa, imagine them kissing? Ah..?" His face turned red even though no one else was in the room. He looked down and suddenly he was hard.

"Wh-whats wrong with me? I-I like girls! D" Edan became mad at himself for thinking such profane things. He turned on his laptop and went to YouTube. His favorite person he was subscribed to was Liza Schwartz, which was the funniest person ever. (HILARIOUS HAHAHAHA SHE'S REALLY FUNNY HOW TO GET LAID ON HALLOWEEN AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH PFFFBTTT no, seriously, watch her.)

"This is quite funny." Edan tried to stifle his laughter.

"Do not throw up… it's just embarrassing…" She said.

"You know, that's so true!"

After a few hours of just watching YouTube videos, he actually looked up.

"How long has it-?" He looked up and saw the time. It was about 6 in the afternoon. He thought about Elsword and Chung again. Gosh, they were so hot.

"What is wrong with me?" Edan thought again.

He looked out the window.

"I'm going to go see them. Th-they've done something to me. I mean, The Code Empress has. She's… she just did something to me." He put on his El-search party cape and left.

"Just what is going on here?" Elemental Master said.

"N-nothing." Code Empress said.

"I told you to stay out of the kitchen." Elemental Master said.

"Well, I… I want to cook too!" She exclaimed

"Remember what happened last time?"

"I'll have you know that cake turned out to be delicious."

"To what, your drones?"

"Well, they ate their fair share. Everyone else ate theirs too, so I'd shuuuttt the heelll up!"

"Just letting you know, everyone threw theirs out of the window of our old mansion."

"YOU'RE MAD SALTY YO GET. A. LIFE. I ate that cake and it was good."

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE TASTE BUDS?" Aisha yelled, while questioning.

"Well, If you seek Amy, I'll tell them to go to you."

(say, If you seek Amy really fast, then transfer that to Aisha)

Aisha laughed off this 1802 insult.

"Your insults are as old as you."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF good one.

"At least I have a boyfriend, you can't even get a dog to like you."

[That one was pretty lame]

Aisha rolled her eyes, and said, "What were you baking, anyways?"

"Nothing, I was just looking for the Vanilla Extract. I need to fire a Vanilla bomb into the area around us, since it really doesn't smell that good. You would think a Grand Archer's mansion would be so good smelling…"

"Good Idea." Aisha helped Eve look through the cupboards, and eventually found it.

"Well, we'll get this into my Drone Missile, and we'll be done with that." They both walked out of the kitchen, and into the laboratory.

Edan looked around. He gasped and saw The Grand Archer's mansion. He saw Code Empress looking thorough the window, ready to shoot some sort of cannon at the surrounding trees.

"Code Empress… Stop!" Edan yelled.

"What in Elrios is that thing that's yelling at me?

"Eve, I think it's…"

"Edan!" Code Empress exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me, EDAN!"

"What do you want?!" Empress yelled.

"YOU MADE ME LIKE BOYS!" Edan yelled.

"What on earth are you saying? Get closer silly!"

"POINT THE CANNON AWAY PLEASE!"

Code Empress did so. She turned to see Edan running up to the window.

"Y-you!"

"All day long!" Eve said.

"What did you do to me!?" Edan exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. What do you mean?"

"I… I can't stop thinking about Chung and Elsword!" Edan blushed and looked down.

"Oooh!" Elemental Master said. "So, did you make him like boys, Eve?"

"I most definitely did not. I didn't do anything to you, maybe it was Q-proto when she said good luck to Elsword and Chung."

Edan thought about that, she was probably right.

"W-well, I used to like girls! How do you fix that?"

"You see, what I do is… you're technically an extension of Blade Master?"

"I mean, well, yes!" Edan said.

"Well, then…" Code Empress summoned a black hole drone, and teleported Edan and Herself (Not with Aisha) to an inter dimensional room. She slowly began to remove her shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Edan asked. He didn't blush, but looked away.

"I'm making you like me even more!" The Empress said. She began to remove her skirt…

"W-what!?" C-Code Empress, please stop!"

"I thought that you liked girls~ do you like boys now?"

"I definitely do not!" Edan stammered.

"Well then…you wouldn't mind me doing this…" Code Empress pulled out a remote. She clicked a single red button, and the arm rests on each side of Edan's arms had been cuffed. He couldn't move anymore… he was stuck.

"What on earth are you doing?" Edan asked.

"You wouldn't mind watching yaoi with our yaoi club, would you?" Just as she said that, Elemental Master, and Yama Raja stepped out of the dark. (I know I told you that they didn't really move with Code Empress, but I lied, and Aisha teleported herself and Ara there)

"Well, well, well. Is this Edan here?" Aisha asked.

"I believe this is, the Bloody Colonel, Edan." Ara said.

"What sort of torture will you make me sit through, you females?"

"Something you would enjoy if you were the type." Code Empress answered.

Code Empress commanded her drones to pull up a holographic screen. When she turned it on, she opened up a file. "Soft-core yaoi" She opened it up, and played a video. It showed a 10 minute video of two Shota boys, holding hands and blushing. One was blonde, the other a brunette. They moved in closer, and as they were about to kiss, the video had ended.

"Wh-what was that?" Edan said, flustered.

"You mean… you didn't like it?" Ara asked.

"N-No!" Edan informed them.

"Your body doesn't say so." Aisha pointed in between Edan's legs.

(fill in the blanks, please)

Edan blushed. Wh-whoa!

"I'm not sure what to say…" Edan blushed and looked to the side.

"Don't say anything. I think I can hook you up with someone. It'll be a blind date though, and he needs a friend anyways." Code Empress said.

"Who is it?" Edan asked.

"Do you not know what the term, "blind date" means?" Ara said.

"Ah… yes…?" He said, blankly.

"A blind date is a date with someone you don't know, in the hopes that that person will be what you want. Because sometimes, you don't need to search to find the person that you need." Ara Haan said.

"That was pretty deep, Ara." Elemental Master added.

"Well…"

"So what are you going to do to me, Eve?" Edan added before Ara could finish.

"Well, we're getting you a blind date like Ara was about to say."

"Ah, can you give me a hint?"

"What kind of hint?"

"Will it be a boy, or a girl?"

"It'll be a boy."

"How come?"

"Because you like boys, don't you?"

Edan looked to the side. He pretended not to hear the question.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough." Code Empress snapped.

So with that, she teleported Edan out of her own dimension, and into the mansion where she introduced Edan to the rest of the house members.

"Hello, everyone, this…" She pointed at Edan, but she winked at Infinity Sword when she got below his belt, "Is Edan. The bloody colonel. I brought him here, because he wants to stay over our mansion for a few days, his own house is being exterminated for bugs."

"Doesn't he have friends? Can't he go to someone else's mansion?" Lord Knight asked.

"Actually, no. He helped me to destroy Q-proto, so I'm letting him stay here." Eve loomed over him, because he knew that she could destroy him any second. Those connections though.

"Ah, well, it's okay then. Where's he sleeping?" Infinity Sword asked.

"Your friends' old room." Wind Sneaker said before Eve could.

Yes, of course. He shared a room with Reckless Fist. He nearly expected that to happen.

"Well, it's fine with me." He tasseled his hair with his fingers and grabbed Edan's hands.

"I'm going to show you around. Say, how are you today?" Infinity Sword asked.

"W-well! I'm v-very fine!" Edan looked down. His hair though… how does he get it up like that?

"Well, that's good. You walk up 16 flight of stairs if you'd like to go manually. But this is the fast way…" Infinity Sword pointed to a teleporting shaft.

"You step into here… wait a few moments…" He grabbed Edan's hand and pulled him close.

Edan blushed as his head was clutched to Infinity Sword's chest.

"Then you end up here!" Infinity Sword said. He pointed at a small door that was painted gray. In fact, the whole hallway was gray and white. He again grabbed Edan by the hand and opened the door. He thrusted him into the room. It showed 2 high tech computers, two beds, and two windows. Basically, the room would be completely the same, but times two.

"Your bed is on the left, mine is on the right. That's Reckless Fists' old computer. I can only warn you what things are on that computer, probably better for you if you just went and brought a new one." Infinity Sword said.

"Um… thanks, but I'm only staying here for a few days…" Edan looked down again…

"Well, then, that's okay. I mean, I wish you could stay longer, since I lost my friend." Infinity Sword put on a painful smile.

"I'm sure that you'll find a new one."

"Anyways, do you want to go and take a shower er.. Something? I mean, you did just come back from a fight and all, and well, you sort of look dirty…" Infinity Sword asked.

"y-yeah, sure, where is your bathing room?" Edan asked.

"Actually, we have a bath house, just for this purpose. I'll guide you there, also."

"Do you think this will actually work, Ara? I mean, we're sort of spying on them… and we are girls in the boys bath house…"

This is the end of chapter 9 due to reasons only known to me. Sorry I didn't update, sorry this is 300 words short of what you want. Sorry.


End file.
